


Love

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Athena, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Athena arrives home, and is greeted by the one person she loves more than anyone.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs
Kudos: 17





	Love

At a glance, most would assume that the quiet former assassin that frequented Hollow Point was simply there to find mercenary work. To do nothing more than murder and maim others, as any Vault Hunter would do. Of course, part of the reason most people only ever saw a glance of Athena was because they were too intimidated by the woman to ever actually analyse her. Even if most in Hollow Point knew how to handle a weapon, few would be crazy enough to try and face a former Vault Hunter. Athena was a woman used to deal with people assuming things of her incorrectly.

What one could mistake for cold detachment towards the outside world was in reality a quiet awkwardness that Athena fought- and failed- to keep hidden from those that spoke with her. What most assumed was a warrior arrogantly ignoring them was in reality just a woman listening to music on her ECHO device, never hearing them in the first place. But Athena had grown used to people thinking incorrectly of her, and even if it did cause minor irritation, she was happy that the people she cared about could still see the real her. 

One of these people was, of course, the woman that Athena loved more than any other- Janey Springs. As Athena stepped into their shared home, the taller blonde quickly stepped out to greet her, a glowing grin upon her features. Janey wore little more than a pair of jeans and a vest, oil staining her fingers.   
“Hey, cutie!” Janey spoke happily, taking one of Athena’s calloused hands within her own. The blue-haired woman smiled warmly as she gently pulled her wife in close, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Athena saw no reason to speak for the moment, instead simply enjoying the feeling of holding her wife close. Feeling Janey’s hand running gently through her hair, the former Lance Assassin smiled warmly. There were few things that Athena loved more in this universe than being held by her wife. 

Without either woman saying a word, the front door to their shared home was slammed shut, and the duo walked- hand in hand- into their living room.   
“What were you up to?” Janey inquired, collapsing back onto her couch. Comparatively, Athena sat far more carefully, in a position where she could spring into action if need be. It was something bred into her by years of living in imminent danger. Bobbing one leg, Athena faced her beautiful partner.  
“I tried to find some safe work to do. Apparently there’s a Skag Den that needs wiped out near here, that’s harassing some local farmer or something. Might take the job, if that’s alright.” Athena may have given up on being a hunter of vaults, but it would have been impossible for the blue-haired warrior to give up on being a mercenary. She found jobs that would keep her busy and in-practice, but never any severe danger. It was a fair compromise the two found, as Athena had never learned any life skills under the Lance or as a lone wanderer of the Borderlands, and therefore was woefully ill-equipped to handle any more standard form of work.

Then again, this is Pandora, and shooting things is possible the most ordinary way to earn money there is.

Janey smiled, taking Athena’s hand.  
“I hope ya have fun, cutie.” The former assassin’s face turned a faint pink at Janey using her preferred pet-name. It was better than early in their relationship, when Athena would almost shut down completely because of it, but it still brought a hint of pink to her cheeks whenever it was said. Janey personally found it absolutely adorable, and had said so frequently to the gladiator.   
“I shall, thank you.” Athena gave a small nod and a light squeeze to Janey’s hand. The woman was not one for big showings of affection, even when alone. Outside of their bedroom and their wedding, the most Janey and Athena would share would be a hug, or holding hands. Athena had once worried that others might see them as juvenile, but it was what Athena was comfortable with, and Janey had made it clear that she would do nothing the gladiator didn’t want.

It was a strange relationship for two people that lived on Pandora, a world where everything happened in extremes, but it was their relationship, and both Janey and Athena were happy.

As Janey turned on their television to a TV show that Athena was only half-paying attention to, the shorter woman had an idea. She was in a particularly physical mood that day, she had realised, and had decided on exactly what she wanted. Lying across the couch, the blue-haired warrior rested her head upon Janey’s lap, still holding the mechanic’s pale hand in one of her own. Janey’s other hand came to run itself through her hair, gently and tenderly. Closing her eyes, Athena smiled to herself. She could feel her fingers drumming against her thigh, and hear the television’s noise filling the room.   
“I love you.” Athena spoke up quietly.  
“I love you too, cutie.” Janey responded. 

Athena was right, there was nothing better in this universe than being held by her wife.


End file.
